


Just A Lil' Teasing

by xWalkingContradictionx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I think that's what it's called, M/M, Pre-smut, but some things, no real smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWalkingContradictionx/pseuds/xWalkingContradictionx
Summary: Ouma is always teasing, but this time, there's some consequences.





	Just A Lil' Teasing

* * *

Saihara sat at his desk, attention completely ingrained on the pile of papers spread across his desk. He had been signed up to a certain case, but he found himself having trouble finding clues and leads. The stress was causing his patience to run thin, and any sort of distraction caused him to grit his teeth. 

So, this combined with Ouma’s sudden arrival were definitely not going to end well. _  
_

The smaller of the two burst into the office, a wide smile on his face.  
  
“Saihara-chan~.” He called out.  
  
The detective sighed. Deciding to ignore the other, he continued reading the documents.  
  
“Saihara, don’t ignore me.” Ouma said, making an effort to drag out his name. He walked over, and placed his hands flat on the other’s back and started to push on him. "I get it, you’re stressed, huh? How about I help you? I can find the culprit faster than you!”

“Not now, Ouma.”

“But why? Don’t tell me you’re annoyed with me. I haven’t done anything.“ He was doing this on purpose. He rubbed Saihara’s back and smiled mischievously, he liked riling up his boyfriend. He found it both amusing and adorable how he would get flustered. It was always the same reaction.

“Stop it.”

“We all know you’re not going to do anything about me, you like me too much, nishishi~.” He murmured besides his ear. 

“Is that so?”

Ouma stopped smiling and stared at him confusedly.

Before he could even react, he was now leaning against the table and his so called “calm and shy” partner was now standing in front of him with a look that sent shivers down his back.

“U-Um?”

“You’ve got that wrong, Kokichi.”

Said boy’s eyebrows went up. Did he cause something to snap in the other?

His sudden confusion got broken by a shock of pleasure when the taller of the two placed his knee between his legs and rubbed himself against him.

“ _A-ah…_ ” He slapped a hand over his mouth and felt his face go warm.

“Seems you’re waiting for something, hm?”

Was he gonna regret this?

He rubbed himself against Ouma once more, but this time, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled down. The other whimpered when he felt lips pressing against his shoulder. 

They locked gazes with eyes clouded with intense emotion.

_No, he was not going to regret this._

**Author's Note:**

> *throws dominant Saihara at you*
> 
> we need more dominant saihara in our lives
> 
> at least i do


End file.
